


Marshmallow and Liquorice

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No candy involved, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Just sometimes Sam didn't know what to make out of the young Nephilim but Jack was just so...innocent in their world of violence and blood. Why should Gabriel steal Jack's candies and why is Dean sneezing all over the place?





	Marshmallow and Liquorice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> the prompt fics may go on! For today, let's have two of them because the prompt after them is...huge. 
> 
> Have fun!  
> Silva

  
  


Sam and Castiel were sitting in the kitchen of the bunker when Jack walked in with a frown on his face. He started to look under the table, the cabinets, and on top of the fridge, as his frown deepened. “What are you looking for Jack?” Sam was used to the strange behavior of the young Nephilim by now, and so he just asked what Jack was searching for. “I’m looking for Marshmallow and Liquorice,” was Jack’s answer before he was gone from the kitchen with a flutter of wings. Sam looked at Castiel who had watched the boy who was like a son to him in silence. “Any idea was he’s up to?” Castiel shook his head. “Jack should ask Gabriel if he’s missing his sweets.” True, the archangel would eat anything with enough sugar in it, but Sam doubts he would steal his nephews’ sweets without asking.   
  
Dean walked into the kitchen in his ugly Men of Letters bathrobe, and a sneezing fit shook his whole body. “Either I’m getting sick, or one of you didn’t wash his clothes when you interviewed the crazy cat lady last week. I feel like shit.”   
  
It didn’t stop Dean from grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
  
…

  
  
Later that day, Sam found Jack in the library. Just like earlier in the morning, he was checking under the shelves and every small corner he could find. “Still looking for Marshmallow and Liquorice Jack?” Jack was sitting on the ground, and so Sam sat down next to him. “Yes, I’m still unable to find them. They are very efficiently hidden from me.” Smiling, Sam thought to himself that he needed to talk to Gabriel. His mate couldn’t walk around and devour little Jacks’ sweets without replacing them. 

“Have you talked to Gabriel, Jack? Most of the time he’s responsible for anything that vanishes around the bunker. Still too much of a trickster in his small vessel.” Jack looked at Sam with a head tilt that made him look like a shorter version of Castiel. Maybe Sam spent too much time with Gabriel, but he loved nothing more than pointing out to Dean that Jack looked very much like Castiel which would make Dean, Jack’s Mom. Good thing that Sam had long legs and an archangel as a mate.   
  
…  
  
When Sam met Jack the next time, wandering through the hallways with a worried expression, Sam stopped the young man. “Still hunting for your marshmallow and licorice Jack?” The Nephilim nodded. “I searched the whole bunker but was unable to locate them. When I found them, I will make sure to mark them with my grace, so I can always find them just like Castiel did with you and Dean.” Puzzled, Sam watched the Jack trot off. Why would someone tag his sweets with grace?  
  
Hunting down Gabriel was always easy for Sam. The archangel was like a warm presence in the back of his mind, and this time Sam found the blond outside of the bunker. The archangel sat on the ground under one of the tall trees. A raven and a fox sat in front of him, and Gabriel looked like one of them told him the greatest joke of the universe.

When the animals heard Sam approach, they looked at Gabriel and went off in silence. “What’s with the Trickster Gathering in the backyard?” Gabriel grinned. “Can’t give all my tricks away Samshine or you’d think of me as boring. Can’t have that. What brings you out of Fort Booktown?” Sam flopped down on the ground and placed his head in Gabriel’s lap. “Jack. He’s running through the bunker looking for Marshmallow and Liquorice. Any ideas what’s going on?” Gabriel dragged his hand through Sam’s hair before he leaned down to kiss the hunter. “No idea but let me guess… you thought since it has something to do with sweets you should ask your awesome and talented mate?” Smiling, Sam arched into Gabriel’s touch. “Maybe that’s what I thought. What talents are we talking about?” Gabriel’s grip in Sam’s hair tightened right before the smaller man pressed his grace against Sam’s soul without warning and everything around the hunter vanished in a bright golden light.   
  
…  
  
Later that day Sam sat on the comfortable couch in the living room, a sated and goofy smile on his face. That’s what sex with an archangel could do to you. Which was the reason why it took Sam about a minute to understand that a cat was sitting on the low desk in front of him. The cat itself wasn’t huge, but it had very long and pristine white fur that Sam thought about a fluffy cloud on a clear blue sky. The cat looked at him with blue eyes, blinked, and started to wash its face with its paw.   
  
“There you are!” Jack’s excited voice made Sam look away from the cat on the table. Jack jogged into the room with another cat in the room. This one bigger with short and pitch black fur. “I was looking for you Marshmallow. Stop running around.” Marshmallow? The cats’ name was Marshmallow? Then the black one had to be… “You know Liquorice doesn’t like it when you’re gone. He complains all the time that you should stay with him.”   
  
Jack sat the black cat down next to Sam. Liquorice looked at Sam with an unimpressed face and yellow-green eyes while Jack picked Marshmallow up.   
  
“What the fuck are cats doing in the bunker?” A sneezing Dean growled. Jack smiled and held the fluffy white cat against his chest. “That’s Marshmallow and Liquorice. I found them in an animal shelter. They will keep the bunker clear of any rodent, and they have really soft fur. If you pet them long enough, they start to purr. It tickles on my fingers.”   
  
Good thing that Sam’s brain was still partly fried, or he would have gotten an aneurysm, but like this, it was just hilarious to watch. Dean’s looked with annoyance at the cats before he pointed at Jack with his finger. “The cats leave. I’m not going to live with those two in the bunker. It’s enough that monsters try to eat me on a daily basis. My cause of death won’t be suffocating because of these two.” Jack made an unhappy face. “But I promised the lady at the animal shelter that I would take good care of them. I can’t break my promise and Marshmallow, and Liquorice loves it here. They say it smells good, and it’s warm here. They don’t want to leave.”

Whatever Dean wanted to say drowned in his next sneezing fit.   
  
“See? That’s what I mean!” Jack sat Marshmallow back down on the table, but the passing cloud hopped down and decided that Sam was a far better place to sit. Sam looked down at the furry cloud in his lap… so soft…  
  
Sam saw how Jack tapped Dean against his forehead and he heard how his brother took a deep breath. Marshmallow started to purr, and Dean looked like an owl at Jack. “What did you do to me, Jack?” Jack smiled proudly at Dean. “I fixed the overreaction of your immune system to certain enzymes in cats’ saliva so that it won’t cause an allergic reaction anymore. Can Marshmallow and Liquorice stay now?”   
  
Startled, Dean looked at the cats and Sam held the still purring Marshmallow up with a grin. “It’s purring Dean… and soft.” Dean frowned. “Dude… Gabriel should stop fucking your brains out. You are useless after whatever he did to you.”   
  
But Sam didn’t care when he pressed his face against Marshmallow’s cloud-like soft fur .  
  
…  
  
When Sam walked into the kitchen the next morning, he found his brother staring at a mug standing in front of him on the kitchen table. Dean’s face was a mix of pride, embarrassment, a smile, and a blush.   
  
A short peek over his brothers’ shoulder revealed the label “Best Dad (ever)” on the mug.   
  
Good thing that it was Gabriel who started to laugh so hard that the archangel ended up on the floor with tears in his eyes when he saw the mug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
